


Black Outs

by DeeLouTToo



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, ninjasexparty
Genre: Blackouts, Confessions, F/M, Game Grumps - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Storms, dan avidan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLouTToo/pseuds/DeeLouTToo
Summary: Skipping conventions to complete work in stormy weather leads to a surprise you never expected. Sorry I suck at summaries. Lemon inside :P





	Black Outs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is my first fic. Finally decided to give it a try after nearly 10 years of reading fandom smut because I’m trash haha. Please be nice and so sorry if it sucks, I tried ^^ I may go back and edit some parts at a later date but I’ve re-written this a lot already *sigh* I also don’t have a beta so apologies for errors!

Sighing, you tapped away at your keyboard in a desperate attempt to chip away at the mountain of work on your to do list. With the rest of the grumps out of town at a convention, you were left to tackle editing and man social media by yourself; a responsibility you accepted willingly as a well known workaholic who hated crowds. There was no way you were going to that con no matter how hard Suzy tried to convince you to tag along, even when she hit you with those puppy-dog eyes.

"I have total faith in you, [YN]!" Arin assured you, two days prior with a smile as the grump crew left. "If you need anything at all we'll have our phones with us. Don't work too hard!"

"Ha!" You muttered to yourself sarcastically, beginning to think Arin had misplaced his faith a little. Due to a surge of stormy weather, the grump space was experiencing frequent power cuts, no power meant no computer and no computer meant zero productivity. 

"So much to do!!!" You shrieked internally, elbows hitting your desk in frustration. You hated to admit it, but thunder terrified you and it was making it much too hard to concentrate, even when the power was up and running.

Focus; you just needed to focus. Ramming your headphones in your ears, you switched off your phone, moved everything remotely distracting off of the desk and powered through your work for a solid 3 hours before you were hit with yet another blackout.

"Thank goodness for autosave" you sighed.

Not knowing when the power would be back on, you reached for your phone and switched it back on, only to be greeted by 4 missed calls and several texts from Dan. Your stomach filled with butterflies and your cheeks reddened at the sight of Dan's name on your phone. Only Suzy knew of the crush you had on him. She could tell just by the way you looked at him and how you blushed whenever he spoke to you; you couldn't possibly deny the truth when she asked you about your feelings and despite Suzy's best efforts to help, you had never acted upon them. Wouldn't want to make things awkward in the workplace and besides... why would he would be interested in someone as shy as you? Dan could have his pick of any girl, what makes you special? Suzy would always get mad at you when you said that.

'Stop being silly, this might be important! What if he needs some kind of help?' You think to yourself, snapping back to reality.

Before you could move your thumb to swipe the notification, a large hand grasps your shoulder. With a shriek you leap up from your office chair, pushing it back on its’ wheels in the process. As you yank your headphones out of your ears you hear an equally surprised gasp followed by an "Ouch!"

You switch on your phones torch and turn round to see a wincing, rain-soaked Dan on the floor behind you.

"Why are you sat on your own in the dark?" He asked with a pained expression as he sat up on his elbows, a touch of concern across his features.

"I...uh...the storm...constant blackouts and I uh...wait...weren't you meant to be away with the guys this weekend?! What are you doing here?" 

Dan looked up at you confused, then suddenly realised why you were so jumpy: you weren't expecting anyone in the grump space.   
'I must have scared the hell out of her...I'm an ass' Dan berated internally.

Feeling embarrassed you knelt beside him, mistaking his look of confusion for hurt, and apologised before he could answer your question.

"I'm so sorry, I was so into my work and then the power kept cutting out and I didn't have my phone on which is why I missed your calls! I was just about to check your texts and then you...I...uh...I'm so sorry are you hurt?!" You rambled as you fussed over the lanky man on the floor, making sure he wasn’t injured.

"[YN], [YN]! Stop, please?! It's ok! Really! I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that...I saw you hunched over your phone in the dark and kinda assumed the worst..."

"Oh? No, I'm fine, really... just waiting for the power to come back" you chuckle nervously, realising how close you are to Dan. "But what are you doing here? I thought you'd be out of town with the guys? And it's....." you stand up and reach for your phone "22:50!! Damn I've missed the last bus home..."

"I...I didn't feel like going" he replied a little dismissively.

"Really? You're fans will be so disappointed...are you feeling okay, you don't usually miss these kinds of things? Why all the phone calls?"

"Well, the weather was getting pretty rough, and I was just, uh, checking to make sure you were safe and see if....maybe if you weren't busy....if you wanted to, like, hang out...?" Dan said, trying to sound casual. "I can give you a ride home too if you're stuck...my car is parked a little far away though..." Ah, so that’s why he’s so drenched, you mused, completely missing the fact that THE Dan Avidan, your long term office crush, just asked you to hang out.

"Oh no it's fine I'll stay here" you say, finally helping him to his feet. "The power cuts have set me back on my work by a few hours, I really can't leave it."

"Well then I'll stay too! Couldn't leave a pretty young lady all by herself in a dark building. I will guard you with my life!" Dan exclaimed, fist pumping the air though it was too dark to fully see his heroics.

Your cheeks burned at his comment and you muttered a quiet ‘thank you’ as you sat back down at your desk to check your schedule for any work you could do on your phone while Dan stumbled blindly around the office muttering something about having left some dry clothes there. Finding nothing else for you to do without your computer, you located Dan by following the series of pained expletives that escaped him as him bumped into various desks and other furniture. Luckily you knew the space well enough, having to run around it busy every day, you could run around it blindfolded.

You could vaguely make out Dan's hair in the sparse moonlight seeping through the window as you reached out to tap his shoulder to alert him you were there. Bare skin touched bare skin as you realised he had already removed his wet jacket and shirt. You blushed violently, thankful it was dark. ‘My face is gonna explode oh my god! Your brain cried out.

Suddenly, as if it were mocking you for being so timid, the lights flickered back to life and the grump space was lit up once again and standing right in front of you, was a rather bashful looking Dan, just wearing boxers. You tore your eyes away and tried to hide your face as you feigned excitement to return to your desk and work, ignoring the half naked man of your fantasies and desperately trying not to have a heart attack in the process. Dan chuckled an apology and continued to search for a change of clothes...but to no avail. You looked over to Dan when you heard and odd rustling and noticed him putting the wet clothes back on.

"Won't you get sick if you wear those?" You felt a little silly hearing yourself say that.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I know I'm stunningly sexy but not everyone can handle it for too long, it's almost like looking at the sun"

"No, take them off...no...not like..err...I mean..,it's fine, really, I just don't want you to get sick...not for my sake..." you trailed off babbling nervously.

"If you insist!" He mocks, shrugging back out of his jeans.

"No! It's not like...uh...um" you were way too flustered, practically hiding behind the back of your chair, trying not to stare at half naked Dan.

Dan hopped to the nearest couch and stared at his phone, chuckling to himself. Your phone buzzed; another text from Dan, oh wait, you hadn't read the others yet! You scrolled through multiple texts of the poo emoji, rolling your eyes, to reach the most recent text:   
'It's not every day a girl asks me to take my clothes off then chooses to do work over me'

Your cheeks burn as you look up to see Dan on the couch facing away from you. You couldn't bring yourself to verbalise a response, so opted to text him back and join in whatever game Dan was playing. You tapped out a response, smirking at how strange this evening had become:  
'Sorry but the only thing being done on this desk tonight is work'

'What about tomorrow night? ;)'

'Haha very funny Mr Avidan -_- stop texting I'm busy :)'

'Booooooooring :p'

'You don't have to stick around you know...'

A loud roar of thunder caught you off guard and you let out a small scream as the power went out yet again. You heard Dan chuckle as he stumbled towards you, pulling you close to him to calm you down. The combination of the thunder and being pressed against Dan’s topless chest wracked your body with uncontrollable shakes.

"[YN], you ok baby girl? Speak to me...?" Dan urged as he placed a hand on the back your head. A mixture of fear, feeling stupid for being scared and a confused excitement from the pet name had you rendered pretty much speechless. After a minute of Dan’s gentle shushing and stroking of your hair, you choked out a very small and quiet "sorry".

"Sweet pea no! Don't be sorry! Come sit down with me, you've been working too hard, take a break!" 

Dan ushered you both towards the couch and you sat next to each other, still in Dan's arms, just now realising you were clinging to his shoulders. You sat like this in the dark for a while as Dan kept talking to calm you down and take your mind off the thunder, telling you stories about his college years, dumb stuff he did as a kid. Anything he could think of to make you laugh.

"Man I wish the lights were on so I could see that pretty face when you giggle" Dan said cutting off your laughter. Your heart was almost beating out of your chest. ‘Did he really just say that?!’ Was all you could think until another roar of thunder terrified you once again and you instinctively jumped into Dan's lap and buried a sob in the crook of his neck.

"It's ok I've got you, nothing is gonna hurt you, I'm here" Dan cooed rocking you back and forth. “ [Y/N] geez, I can feel your heart, it’s beating so fast....” It was Dan's turn now to blush as he felt you straddling him, hoping his slight arousal from holding you wasn't too obvious. 

Dan was smitten with you too, unbeknownst to yourself, but of course Suzy knew and Dan, just like yourself, never heard the end of it. Since your first day at the office, Dan couldn’t tear his gaze away from your sweet eyes and gentle, shy smile. No one had ever stumped his confidence quite like you had. Dan knew he could be smooth with the ladies, but every time he tried to talk to you, instead of playing it cool, all that came out was the less than suave Danny Sex Bang persona. You’d always giggle at his cheesy lines and tell him to stop being silly. He just didn’t know how to pursue you without making himself look like a fool. He tried to tell himself to move on, that you could just be friends, but every smile you sent his way and every nice thing you did for him just sent back to square one like a love sick fool.   
The rest of the grump crew being away this weekend was a window of opportunity. He finally had the chance to get you on your own without the pressure of Suzy’s watchful eye. It was now or never and he wasn’t going to mess up again!

As your quiet sobs slowed, Dan tilted your face up and rested his forehead against yours, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

"Do you trust me babe?" He whispered, his breathe lingering dangerously close to your lips. As you gave Dan a small nod, he caught your lips in a soft, soothing kiss. Your mind raced: finally! After a few more gentle pecks, you both deepened the kiss and Dan explored your mouth with his tongue. Lost in the moment, you whimpered out loud and Dan retreated from the kiss, panting.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take advantage, I've just wanted to do this for a really long time..I..." you shushed him with another small kiss and shyly confessed that you felt the same.   
“Oh thank god!” He sighed and pressed his lips to yours again passionately, your hands exploring each others bodies. Your fingers grazed over the hard lines of his torso and his hand crept up the skirt of your dress.

"Given my state of dress I think it's only fair that you remove this." Dan said tugging at the material. Giggling, you pulled the dress up and over your head and tossed it into the darkness. Straight away Dan's hands were back on your torso making their way up to your bra strap as his lips moved down to your neck. You whimpered a ‘yes’ in response when he asked for permission to remove your bra; the whimpers turned into moans and his mouth latched on to your nipple as soon as your breasts were free. He kneaded your other breast with his hand and moaned in approval as you ground your arousal in to his hips. Dan let hids hips buck up into yours and you couldn't hold back the moans escaping you as his hard member rubbed and against your core. 

Dan lowered you on to your back and continued kissing down your body, teasing your nipples between his finger tips until his lips reached the hem of your panties. He gave your thighs a light affectionate squeeze and proceeded to pull your panties down painfully slow. You squirmed beneath him as his face was inches away from your exposed pussy, desperate for some contact. He gave a slow, tentative lick from your opening to your clit and you bit back a scream, hands shooting to cover your blushing face despite the fact it was still pitch black.

"Let me hear you baby girl" Dan murmured as he lightly rubbed your outer lips. The teasing was driving you insane as your hips bucked forward desperate for friction. Dan obliged and pressed his lips around your clit as he entered a finger inside you. Your moans drowned out the thrashing of the rain as he pumped his fingers into your wet opening, licking and sucking on your now very sensitive clit. Dan groaned as you threaded your fingers in his curls, approaching your orgasm under his skill full ministrations. You let out a loud cry as your juices flowed over his fingers. Dan removed the digits and licked them before returning to lick your swollen clit as you rode out a powerful orgasm, whimpering Dan's name in between moans. 

Dan leapt off the sofa and removed his boxers before positioning himself near your entrance, giving you a long passionate kiss before draping your legs over his shoulders. 

"I've thought about this so many times" Dan whispered through gritted teeth as he pushed the head of his cock through your slick folds. You could feel your walls having to stretch to accommodate his girth. Pushing in further, he stroked your thighs as he buried his cock to the hilt and pulled back out.

"Dan, please!" You begged, your hands reaching to stroke your own erect nipples. 

"Please what baby girl? Tell me what you need" Dan growled, turning you on even more. You couldn't stand being teased, you needed him deep inside you.

"I...I need your..c..cock" Your face was on fire right now. 

"Where?!" Dan demanded, removing his shaft entirely, earning a desperate whimper from your lips.

"Oh...please don’t make me say it...I can’t wait any more” you begged ever so sweetly.

“Alright then is it...here?!” Dan asked as he pumped two fingers deep inside of you.

“YES!” You almost screamed through a high pitched moan that had you arching your back off the couch.

Dan obeyed and started to pump his shaft in and out of you.

"You're so tight" he gasped between thrusts. "This is better than I had ever imagined. I can’t look at you at work without thinking about doing this. I can’t get any work done!”

"I've...I’ve thought about....it too..." you moaned as Dan hit a particular sensitive spot.

"You naughty girl!" Dan teased and rolled your nipple between his thumb and finger, drawing out another high pitched cry. "You've been thinking about me taking you in this office haven't you? Bending you over your desk and showing you who's boss, huh baby girl?"

You were so unbelievably aroused you could only cry "yes" in response over and over to Dan's seductive line of questioning. Your walls tightening around Dan's shaft alerted him you were close to reaching another orgasm so he gripped your thighs and began thrusting even faster, your breasts bouncing as the cold air brushed your sensitive nipples. 

"Touch yourself baby girl, rub your clit" you did as Dan ordered without hesitation, so desperate and so close to release. Soon after, your pussy tightened its grip on Dan’s cock as you approached a loud and extremely satisfying orgasm, shortly followed by Dan groaning your name as he came too.

You both panted, tangled in each others limbs on the couch, Dan still inside you, coming down from an intense release. He stroked your sides and peppered your neck and chest with little kisses, savouring the last of the fading euphoria.

The tinkling sound of fluorescent bulbs caught your attention as the lights came back on and you were both met with the sight of eachothers swollen puffy lips and glassy, shocked eyes.

“Hey baby girl ...” Dan murmured softly against your lips.

Heat rushed back to your cheeks as you were hit with the gravity of what had just happened and you could hardly stutter a response, a little embarrassed. Dan sensed your hesitation.

"I'm sorry if that seemed totally out of the blue, I just really like you and I had no idea how to approach it. I didn’t go to the convention because I knew you weren’t going and I thought I could finally talk to you without making a complete ass of myself. I didn’t expect to go this far so soon, I don’t want you to think I took advantage but...damn...that was so amazing...” Dan explained while sitting up and looking down at your naked body for the first time. A light blush dusted his cheeks as your face somehow became even hotter. If you could melt into the couch, you would have.   
“God you’re...so beautiful [Y/N]”

Still unable to find the words, you pulled Dan into another passionate kiss and pulled away to discreetly admire his body, though you’re sure he noticed your lingering gaze.

“You don’t have to make excuses Dan, or feel bad. I’ve always...kind of...liked you too. I just thought you’d never pick me over all the other women you meet...I mean...have you seen you? You’re the irresistible Danny Sexbang...even I can’t resist” You fake swoon on to Dan’s shoulder as you confess your attraction, drawing on sarcasm to deflect how awkward you feel discussing your feelings.

"No other women compare to you. I‘ haven’t been able to get you out my head since we met” Dan whispered as his gaze trailed south. You looked away to hide your blush and reached for a blanket draped over the back of the couch to wrap around you and Dan as you embraced in a post coital bliss.

"So...CAN you do me on your desk tomorrow?!" Dan joked as you slapped his arm lightly.

"Oh my god stop my face is going to explode if you make me blush anymore!”

“Can I at least take you to dinner tomorrow...I know we’re kind of doing this backwards but let me do this properly?”

“Sure” You yawn sleepily as you snuggle into his chest “Let’s just tell Suze the date came first...”

 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if you hate it ^^


End file.
